Just Us
by stripyjumper
Summary: a fictional story about Rob Pattinsons POV when realising his feelings for his co star


JUST US: Rob's POV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is merely a work of wishful fiction **__**J**_

**Chapter 1:**

I guess it all worked out well in the end.

I knew from the moment I saw her in the flesh that this girl could potentially wreck me. In the best possible way of course. She has this way about her, this, savvy I suppose. She has the most irritating ways of getting whatever the hell she wants, all she does is looks at you with the big beautiful green eyes and your toast. She doesn't even know she does it… at least I don't think she knows…. But im getting off point.

We had started filming for twilight, and we were becoming good friends. The two of us could spend 24 hours locked in a room together and we wouldn't run out of things to talk about.

We were probably only a couple of weeks in when I realised I was falling for her… hard. But she had a boyfriend, and I had to be professional here. This was my big break, they all kept telling me " you have the whole world at your feet", and my buddies kept asking about what famous people I'd hooked up with…. The answer? Zilch.

I think she knew I was into her, but she never mentioned it. It was the only thing we didn't ever speak of. That and for the most part, her relationship with Michael, though I guess I came to think of the two subjects as one in the same. She knew I didn't like when he was around, I would distance myself from her when he made his visits to the set and she never once questioned it. It was our unwritten rule.

Things continued like this for the best part of filming. For her 18th birthday, I bought her a guitar. A little much maybe for new found friends but I saw it and I thought of her and I said what the hell… anyway, she loved it. The look on her face when I gave it to her. I'd made Kristen Stewart speechless. Needless to say I was quite proud of myself.

We all went out that night. The cast I mean. we went to dinner and she sat next to me. She was sad. When I asked her what was wrong she gave me her look, the one that told me that the tool she called her boyfriend was the problem and that we weren't going to discuss it.

I took it upon myself to buy her drinks that night. A bad plan maybe, but where im from your 18th is the big one, not 21 like here in the States. So by 1am little Kristen was well on her way to being completely and totally shitfaced. Nikki came up to me at the bar and told me she was going to bring Kris back to the hotel. I told her to stay, that it was my fault she was so drunk in the first place, and I went outside and hailed a cab for us. The whole way back she just kept telling me how much she loved her gift, how much she loved me… but she was drunk, so I sat there, just taking her in, not saying much about anything at all.

We got back to the hotel and I brought Kris to her room. But drunky wasn't finished for the night, and she invited me in to smoke a joint. Now don't get me wrong, this wasn't something we did regularly, but yeah, sometimes, why not like! I went into the room with her and she rolled the spliff. We sat and smoked and talked for a while before I decided to take the leap… I asked her what happened with Michael.

So turns out the prick had forgotten her birthday. Just plain forgotten. No excuses or nothing. He'd forgotten because apparently she was

" always too busy with the movie to call him"

… so he forgot. After what 4 years together?? I'd known her for like 3 months and never once after I knew it did I forget the girls birthday….

But im going off on a tangent again, and hes not what this story is about.

So she got upset again while I got pissed off at what she'd told me. And then, in the midst of my complaining and her drunken tears she said it…

" how can I be with him when I cant not be around you"

I swear to god I nearly passed out on the floor. Then she looked up at me through tears and mascara and I knew she felt it too. The unexplainable chemistry I'd felt with her from Day 1. Or at least part of it. I walked over to her and I took her face in my hands.

"Kris, you can have me. When YOUR ready for it. I'll still be here"

I kissed her then, for the first time out of character. Just a simple chaste kiss on her lips. And then I looked into her eyes

" until then, we're just us."

She looked up at me and there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"just us." she smiled. "thank you Rob"

Those words were enough for me. But they were also enough to change the entire dynamic of our friendship.

I left her after our conversation that night and went to my own room. My head was reeling over what had happened. Id basically told her how I felt. Which I was never planning on doing. I was so angry with her boyfriend that I nearly split my key card in two trying to open the door to the room, and I was so keyed up from that tiny kiss that I couldn't even think of sleep. And so, that night, I lay awake for 6 hours thinking.

The conclusion that I came to that night was the same one id decided upon time and time again. I would wait. She was worth waiting for. I could never sleep with someone else when I was so in love with her anyway, so that thought was never really an issue for me. Eventual she would figure out what I had. My soul mate. The person who I could not be me without. She completed me in a way that I wasn't just crazy in love with this girl, but that I NEEDED her, my life now seemed to have no meaning that didn't stem back to Kristen.

So the next day on set I acted completely normal. I greeted her with a friendly hug. And she immediately understood that that meant we were going to be fine. But she was off. Her scenes were having to be shot and reshot. Her head just wasn't in it. Later I found out that she had texted Michael that morning telling him they had to talk. She was breaking up with the only boyfriend she'd ever have for the only person she couldn't be without. And I couldn't believe my luck that that person was me.


End file.
